A New Order
by lydses
Summary: Set after the events of The Last Jedi, Kylo Ren is bent on creating a new Order without Jedi or Sith, light or dark. Meanwhile the resistance searches for a safe haven to gather forces and recruit allies. Rey sifts through her memories and regrets while Finn sorts his feelings towards her and Rose. Rated T for some language and sexual tension/situations.
1. Chapter 1

He had destroyed everything. His past and his future within a few hours.

As the gold dice dissolved in his palm, his regrets blossomed. Revenge was not what he imagined it would be. He was alone. Entirely alone. The only person who could see him, _really_ see him, had shut the door in his face. How could he have been so foolish? He had truly believed the vision, Rey by his side as his apprentice, would come to pass. He'd fallen for the same tricks Snoke always played. Snoke had been a master of manipulation, never revealing the full plot until it was too late to make another choice. But Snoke was dead and he, Kylo Ren, was Supreme Leader of the First Order. Now he had a choice. All he needed was a vision.

"We will leave here immediately," he growled, his black cape billowing behind him as he strode out of the bunker and towards his ship.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux said trying to keep the tone of annoyance from escaping his mouth. General Hux thought this entire escapade had been a waste of time and resources. All to fuel the ego of wounded child.

When they had returned to what was left of the Supremacy, Kylo called General Hux into a small dark room lined with windows. "We have an opportunity to start fresh, Hux."

"What do mean, Supreme Leader?"

"Everything is gone. Everything the First order was working for, what Snoke was working for, is void."

"I suppose you're right," There hadn't been a moment to think about it in the few hours since Snoke's death. "Well, what did you have in mind?" He grabbed a bottle of transparent amber liquid and poured them both a small glass.

"A system where people are free to make their own choices instead of being manipulated by fear."

"It's certainly a place to start. Will there still be a First Order when you've made the galaxy 'free' as you so lovingly put it?"

"Yes, Hux," Kylo growled. "There will always be an Order. And there will always be someone trying to destroy it."

"And the rebellion?"

"You mean my mother and her handful of loyal servants?" He scoffed. "They don't concern me at present."

Kylo took the glass from Hux, they nodded to one another. "To the new Order," said Hux raising his glass. They both took a sip of the strongly fermented liquid.

"If you'll allow me one more question, Supreme Leader," said Hux cautiously.

"What?"

"What about the girl, the force and all that…. _Other_ stuff?"

" _Other_ stuff?" They locked eyes and Hux immediately faltered. "I'll handle it." Kylo said, finishing his glass and leaving the room. "We have work to do!"

* * *

It had been three days since the battle on Crait and Rey hadn't had a restful nights sleep yet. There had been a ton of down time since they fled on the Falcon with the resistance and no room to be alone and think about what had happened. How had she been so naïve? To think the vision Snoke had planted in her mind, she and Ben as partners protecting Leia and restoring the galaxy to a free system of government, had been reality. Even now she struggled separating the truth with Snoke's lies. Had any of it actually happened? Had she even been speaking to Ben? Or was the whole thing Snoke manipulating her?

She was sure of one thing: On Crait after the battle they had connected again despite Snoke's death. So maybe…

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Finn from across the Dejarik table.

"It's nothing," she said and turned her attention to the game she was now losing.

"That's a load of tauntaun shit," he replied defending against her attempted attack. "Rey, I don't know what happened and I never will unless you decide to tell me. You don't have to. But if you do, I'm here."

"I want so badly to tell you everything but I'm still not sure what happened myself," she tried to corner another of his players.

"I'm not trying to force you. I just want you to know I'm here if you're ever ready to share."

"Damn it, Finn!" She yelled as he killed her last strategic piece. "What about you? There's a lot of tension between the two of you," she said nodding towards Rose who sat cleaning blasters in nearby nook.

"I know. I don't think I feel the same way though."

"Really? She seems perfect for you."

"Well, there's someone else," he said returning his focus to the game.

"Who, Phasma?"

"Unbelievable!" He laughed. "You're going down!" They laughed as Finn's final move ended the game.

After another night of fitful sleep Rey woke frustrated and determined to get her mind and body focused. The entire ship was still sleeping when she got up which made it a perfect time to _try_ and meditate (something she'd been unable to do since leaving Ahch-To). She snuck quietly into one of the ships old smuggling holes and focused on her breathing. And what felt like a lifetime later, she accessed the force around her. So many questions weighed on her with no one around to give her an informed answer. She was alone in this as she had been her entire life. But now she felt empty, confused and angry. She needed someone and the only person who could possibly understand what she was feeling was him… But they couldn't, _she_ couldn't, work it out now.

Tears gently rolled down her face as she returned her conscience to the small hole she was hiding inside of on the Falcon. Suddenly, the lid of her hiding place cracked open and Finn's face beamed around the corner, "Breakfast!" He smiled, and then, realizing she was crying, he snuck carefully into the hole beside her and held her as she wept.

"I want to tell you what happened," she sniffed. "But please promise you won't judge me for it."

"Rey, the things I've seen and done in my life… I couldn't judge you. I care too much about you."

"I care about you too, Finn," She sobbed.

"What happened, Rey?"

She told Finn every detail from beginning to end as clearly as she could remember it. Arriving on Ahch-To to disappointment, Luke drinking green milk from a strange creature, the force connection with Ben and the vision that prompted her to leave Luke and go to him against Luke's warnings. And her disappointment when she realized it had all been a meticulously woven trap that she had been stupid enough to step in.

"The craziest part," she said wiping her noise on her arm wrap, "is that I actually thought he cared for me. I thought we'd be partners somehow even after all he's done… I thought I could _fix_ him! I'm so bloody stupid!"

"That is pretty dumb. But I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, I hate him but I also understand your desire for him to turn. Then at least you'd have someone who understood all the," Finn waved his hands in the air, "force stuff…"

Rey chuckled and wiped her eyes. "If it's any consolation, I firmly believe he is a complete monster."

"Good." Finn smiled sheepishly, "Now let's get out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren woke with a sudden deep inhalation. He'd been dreaming again. Dreaming of her…

She had been running from him, turning every once in a while to look at him laughing, _"Hurry up, Ben!"_ She'd yell. Her hair dangling loose and long around her face. He was always happy in this dream, running to catch up to her and just before he reached out to take her hand he would wake up.

"Rey," he whispered. But she wasn't there.

Repairs were almost complete on the Supremacy. The crew that survived the attack worked around the clock to ensure everything was up and running at full capacity. No one was sure how to treat him as the new Supreme Leader so they erred on the side of caution choosing to avoid him completely. He and General Hux had been in meetings non-stop since Crait trying to work out a new agenda for the New Order.

"Do you really believe reinstating the old republic will be in our best interest, Supreme Leader?" Asked an exasperated Hux.

"Not the old republic, Hux. The New Order. Should they join the New Order, each group of planets will have the opportunity to elect official representatives. Those representatives will bring interplanetary disagreements and trade delegations to the New Order. The Order will then control all the trade routes and be the peacekeepers of the galaxy."

"It sounds lovely in theory…" Hux said nonchalantly.

"But?"

"How will you convince an entire galaxy to voluntarily submit to your rule and allow you to control all trade?"

"We are allied with a quarter of the galaxy already. Cut off trade to any plants who refuse to join and…"

"And eventually they won't have a choice."

"Exactly." It was the first time Kylo felt sure of something since Snoke's death and the battle of Crait.

"This might just work," Said Hux feeling a bit surprised with himself.

"We'll make it work. It's time you prepared another riveting speech."

* * *

The Falcon jolted as it entered the atmosphere of a small planet General Leia had called Naboo. And upon exiting the ship Rey froze in complete shock… She had never seen anything this beautiful. She didn't know architecture could tell a story, she'd never seen a waterfall or rolling hills that turned into green and gold cliffs and mountains. She never wanted to leave this place.

"Rey?" She shook her head to focus her thoughts and was met by the dark eyes and black hair of Rose.

"Rose, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." she said with her eyes downcast.

"Would you walk with me? I haven't really gotten to talk to you and Finn is my only friends in the galaxy." Annoyed beeps and protests met her as BB-8 rolled over her toes repeatedly. "And of course you, BB-8!" said Rey as Rose giggled.

The small group that made up the resistance walked around General Leia as they approached the palace in the capital city. There were gardens full of brightly colored flowers and fountains that glittered in the sunlight. When they finally entered the main hall they were greeted by the most beautiful woman any of them had ever laid eyes on. She was dressed in magnificent robes of red, black and gold. Her black hair was combed and waxed into a perfect bun and her face was painted white with two red dots on each cheek. Her upper lip was painted red and her lower lip only had a small red stripe down the center.

"General Organa!" she smiled.

"Queen Noregi!" Leia bowed and moved forward to embrace her.

"I see you brought friends!"

"I apologize but we have no where else to go."

"Nonsense, you will stay here as long as you like, my dear friend," she smiled at everyone taking a second glance at a wildly blushing Poe. "You may use the royal family quarters as they are unoccupied. There should be more than enough room for you to get organized."

"I cannot thank you enough, your highness."

"Please, call me Arla."

The royal family quarters was a group fifty large apartments within the palace walls. Rey had never seen anything this ornate in her life. Her apartment was on a corner with high ceilings and massive windows looking out at the stunning landscape. Her bed was circular with slippery red sheets. There was a tub for washing big enough for her to swim in and a kitchen, dining and lounge area. It was everything she'd ever wanted when she lived on Jakku.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Rey opened it to find a dark, slim, bald man with a bright smile.

"Madam, we've been instructed to fit you."

"To what?" Rey asked entirely confused.

"For clothes, ma'am," said the gentleman a bit amused.

"Oh, I have clothes but thank you." He cleared his throat.

"With all due respect Ma'am. You need new ones."

* * *

"Today marks the beginning of a new era in our galaxy's history. An era of peace, representation and protection from those who would try to take it from you. We are no longer under the rule of the greedy Sith. We are no longer subjugated by the self-righteous hubris of the Jedi Council. No! Today we become the New Order! Today we make our mark in history as the protectors of a free galaxy. And we will defend it against anyone who attempts to destroy it…"

Kylo Ren had to admit Hux had charisma. The exhausted crew were already on their feet applauding and he was only a few minutes into his speech. His thoughts wandered to Rey. Where was she?

"What are you doing here, Ben?" He heard her voice to his left, and sure enough… "Or should I say, Supreme Leader."

"Rey," he had to stop himself from gasping. She was wearing a long lavender dress that exposed her shoulder and back. Her hair was down in gentle waves just below her shoulders and she looked brighter somehow.

"How are you here?" She asked.

"Where are you?"

"There's no way in Hoth I'm telling you!" He chuckled.

"Naboo?" She didn't respond.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"The Supremacy."

"And how do you like your new ship, Supreme Leader?"

"It's cold and lonely. Not like Naboo."

"Don't you dare…"

"I won't," he cut her off.

"What?" She stood stunned.

"I'm not interested in chasing down the resistance. We are building a New Order, trying to protect the galaxy."

"From what exactly?"

"Itself."

"Oh wonderful," she rolled her eyes. "How are we speaking right now? Snoke is dead, isn't he?"

"Yes. And I'm not sure. But I have a lot to say to you."

"Really? I have nothing to say to you," she spat crossing her arms.

"Maybe some other time then?" And she disappeared. In front of him stood two thousand crew members on their feet shouting and applauding him. The New Order had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Poe Dameron sauntered down the stairs of the palace into the main courtyard of the royal family quarters that was currently acting as the headquarters of the resistance. None of them could have dreamed of a better way to renew their spirits after the past week. So many friends and fighters dead… Tonight they would hold a vigil in their honor.

As he entered the courtyard he saw Rey sitting cross-legged, dressed in dark scarlet pants with a matching fitted top and black leather boots, with her eyes tightly shut; an obvious crease between her eyes.

"I don't think the meditation is working," he said walking towards her.

"I know," she said letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"What's on your mind?"

"Can we start with a less complicated question? Or talk about nothing important at all."

"We can do that," he said taking a seat in the grass beside her. "So what's up with you and Finn? And now Rose? I'm having trouble deciphering the situation."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh man," he raised his eyebrows stunned. "You really don't pay attention to things. Like, I knew you were from a basically deserted piece of no where but… Seriously?"

"Well, I know Finn and Rose sort of… You know… _bonded_ during their little adventure together."

"And you like Finn?"

"What?!" She took a moment to think. "I honestly haven't had time to decide. But it doesn't matter now because he's with Rose and I..."

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" He said laughing and pulling her up to her feet. "Let's take a walk, get a drink, and I'm going to explain this beautiful concept we civilized folk like to call a _love triangle_."

"Love triangle?"

"Yes, love triangle. Come on!"

They walked through the city casually chatting. Rey was so overstimulated by all the new sights and sounds that they didn't talk about anything outside of Poe explaining flowers and spices and colors of cloth. Rey had never seen so many colors in her life. They finally arrived at a small bar built underground on the side of a lake. Through the glass wall they could watch the brightly costumed fish swim by.

"They say Gungan's live in this lake," Poe said as he ordered them both a drink and some food to share.

"A what?"

"It's not very important. Let's return to the love triangles," he said as the waitress brought large glasses filled with a creamy blue liquid to their table.

"What is this?" She asked bringing it under her nose to smell.

"It's the local specialty. You'll like it," he said taking a large swig from his glass. And, to her own surprise, she did. "So you do you or don't you like Finn?"

"I like him a lot. But maybe not in the way you mean?"

"When you look at him do your knees go weak? Do you want to vomit but in a good way?"

"Not particularly…" she said.

"Well then you're probably not into him the way he's into you." Rey choked on her drink a little.

"Finn likes me?"

"Yeah," he looked at her like she had missed something obvious. "And Rose likes Finn but Finn likes you."

"Love triangle," she said, suddenly understanding. "Can I get another one of these?" She asked holding her empty glass towards the waitress.

After they'd both had a considerable amount more to drink and Poe had told her of all his conquests through the galaxy, they began to slowly stagger home giggling and laughing. And Rey finally felt she had another friend. That made two (plus BB-8 of course). They returned with just enough time to wash up, dress appropriately and attend the vigil for the fallen resistance.

"Tonight we grieve as we remember our fallen brothers and sisters," began General Leia. "But tonight we also celebrate their lives and the hope they had in our cause! We don't know what tomorrow holds. We don't know what the First Order plans but tonight we are alive and we are together. Tonight we celebrate love, friendship and the beginning of something new."

Rey felt Finn brush his hand against her's. She quickly pulled away.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She replied by nodding. "Is it him? Has he in gotten in your head?" And then he bent down close to hear her whisper.

"Poe?" She asked.

"Ben," he said. She wasn't sure how to respond. There was no denying they had a connection, that when they touched the force moved through them in ways she hadn't, and she knew he hadn't, ever experienced.

"No, I don't think so," she whispered back.

"Okay. I'm still here for you. No matter what."

"Thank you," she said. The words barely escaping her mouth before tears welled in her eyes. "Go to Rose, Finn." He smiled at her, kissed her on the cheek and began walking over to Rose. But now her mind was on Kylo Ren.

Did she like him? Did she even know what it was like to like someone? She'd never had a "crush" as Poe put it. But there was something electric in his gaze. It was dangerous and wanting. She longed for their force bond to open again but every time it did she felt small and irritated and when he left she felt stupid and empty. Why would anyone want to feel that way?

"Believe it or not, there is more blue drink at this vigil than there was at the bar," Poe said holding another glass out to her.

"Thank the universe!" She said.

"To love triangles!" Poe cried as they both chugged their glasses. After a few more drinks they stumbled together up to Rey's apartment.

"I need water," she gasped as they entered the kitchen, Poe crashing into a couch holding his head and laughing. "Do you want some?"

"Please," he said. She brought over the water and they both sat exhausted on the couches. "So, aren't Jedi supposed to be celibate?" He asked her smiling.

"Apparently, however, I wouldn't know." She giggled, chugging as much water as she could. She sat her empty glass down on the small table beside her and, before she could process what was happening, Poe's mouth was on her's. Her instinct was to push him off and stab him with something but in light of their conversation earlier and her drunken curiosity she decided not to. He was certainly handsome and she enjoyed his company.

Her heart was racing. Every inch of her body that he touch was fire. She kissed him back and soon her mind began to wonder what it would be like if Ben ever touched her like this.

"Poe?" She gasped.

"Yeah," He slurred.

"I'm tired. We should go to bed."

"Okay," he said and immediately passed out on the couch next to her.

* * *

Kylo Ren stepped into an ice cold shower. He'd woken from a dream that made his blood boil. Rey with that pathetic cocky pilot he'd interrogated. He knew she would eventually find someone to spend her life with and he knew he could never be that man. But not the damned pilot.

Everything had been going perfect. In the week since Hux announced the New Order, planets from far and wide had been scrambling to pledge their allegiance. Trade was booming, the elections were underway and all of his leading officers were thrilled and confident in his leadership. But now with nothing to preoccupy his mind, his thoughts drifted to her. It would be so easy to find her. He knew she was on Naboo, her clothing the last time he saw her gave it away. But going to her was not an option. He only hoped the force would bring them together soon. Or maybe…

He immediately called a meeting with General Hux.

"Supreme Leader, you must be feeling proud today."

"My mother, what should we do about her?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The resistance. My mother. What if we could force their hand and get them to agree to join the New Order?"

"Is that feasible, my lord?"

"Probably not. What about Naboo? Have they joined us?"

"Not yet," said Hux with a concerned look.

"Well we need to persuade them."

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about a little visit with the Queen? She wouldn't turn us away at this point."

"Indeed. We'll begin preparations immediately. I'll gather a small platoon and bring some royals from planets who have pledged loyalty."

"Good. I'll be joining you as well." Hux' eyes widened considerably at his declaration.

"I'll see to it we have everything you need." Hux bowed and left the meeting room.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey woke up with a groan. Her head was on fire! What had happened last night? She didn't even remember getting in bed! However, she was still wearing the crimson outfit from yesterday which, from what pieces of the evening she did remember, was a very good thing.

She got out of bed, showered, changed and went to the kitchen for water and a good meal. Poe was still passed out on the couch but started to stir when he smelt what she was cooking.

"Oh man..." he groaned. "Why am I on your couch?" he asked.

"Can we start with a less complicated question?"

"Oh no… Did we? Did I?"

"NO! No no no. No," she took a breath. "I mean, no."

"Thank the Jedi. Not that I mean I don't think you're… Or that we would… Or you would even want to be like that," he stammered.

"Poe, I like being your friend," she said plainly. He exhaled in relief.

"I like being your friend too."

"Let's have breakfast and forget about it," she smiled at him and he got up to set the table outside on the terrace. They had a wonderful breakfast together. Poe told her about his family, about how he learned to fly and when he joined the resistance.

"Why did you join?" She asked.

"I just wanted to be a part of something. Looking back on it I'd probably have joined the First Order if they'd been recruiting on my planet."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine things had been different and instead of Finn landing on that desert planet it had been Kylo Ren running from the resistance, you would probably be with him right now."

"I would never go anywhere with Kylo Ren! I hate that man. He probably would have killed me anyways."

"Yeah, probably. That was a bad example," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's talk about something else now, please." Rey didn't want to talk about anything that would make her think about Ben. Since their last meeting on the day the resistance arrived on Naboo, Rey had decided to avoid him at all costs. Any emotion, even anger, was dangerous. She wished the only thing he made her feel was anger.

* * *

After breakfast, Rey decided to go exploring outside of the city. She walked for hours through lush fields of flowers and green forests until she found a waterfall that flowed into a clear turquoise pool. No one was around so she undressed and dove in. The water was cool and relaxing. An assortment of stones made the perfect seat looking out across the fields and mountains towards the city. She took to daydreaming about the kind of life she could live here. She could get a job doing honest work, buy her own home. Maybe she really would forget about Ben and marry a Noobian… maybe have kids if they wanted to. It might be best for her to stay behind and live a good life. The sun started to set and Rey packed her small pack and began her walk back to the palace, her head full of daydreams of the life she hoped to live.

When she got back to her apartment she bathed and brushed her hair leaving it down. She then went into her closet and tried to pick a dress for the evening. She settled on the simplest one she could find. It was dark purple, long sleeved, and a bit snug. To her surprise it was also comfortable and she felt confident in it. They were meant to have dinner with the Queen that evening but Noobians didn't eat until long after dark. So Rey, having an hour or so to spare, decided to explore the palace.

It was bigger than she'd anticipated but expertly designed. Even as she wandered the halls she never felt lost. At the end of the east wing she found the library; an extraordinary large room with mountains worth of books inside. She'd learned how to read a long time ago but never had a chance to practice since she was left on Jakku. Everything she could possibly want to read was now a ten minute walk from her apartment. She could bring the Jedi texts here and try to decipher some of them. Though now they seemed less important than they had when she had stolen them.

"Ma'am," a guard said behind her startling her. "There has been a… complication. Tonight's dinner will have to be postponed."

"Oh! Okay," she said returning her attention to the books on the shelves.

"May I escort you back to your quarters?" the guard asked.

"Oh no, thank you. I think I'll just be a bit longer in here." The guard shifted nervously.

"Ma'am," the look in his eyes made her hair stand on end.

"What's happened?" She whispered, urgently coming to his side.

"Nothing has happened, my lady," his eyes bore into hers with the same warning look. "Inclement weather is all. Let me escort you to your room."

"Yes, of course," she said stepping in stride with him at a quick pace. While walking in the direction of the royal family quarters they made a sharp turn into a small hallway where a short door opened. It was the palace staff quarters. As soon as the door shut behind him, the guard turned to Rey.

"General Hux and a platoon of star troopers have just landed on Naboo. They are in the main hall with the Queen right now."

"What?!" Her heart began banging in her chest.

"Yes! And some are saying the Supreme Leader himself is here." Rey felt her face drain. She couldn't focus on this right now, she needed to shut down their force bond.

"What do we do?"

"Get your belongings and flee! Please, my lady."

"Call me, Rey. What is your name?"

"Hal Burona," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hal," she said shaking his hand. "What is the plan?"

"Unfortunately the servant's quarters don't lead all the way to your rooms. We can get you to the entrance just outside the throne room and then you're on your own."

"And what about everyone else?" Now his face drained of color. "They've already left."

"Oh..." Rey felt her eyes sting.

"They… didn't want to but there was no time."

"No, I understand," she said trying to keep her whits about her. Of course it wasn't personal. They had to survive. "I'm really on my own then."

"If what I've heard about you is true, I think you're going to be just fine."

"Right, thank you, well, I should get on it then. Lead the way!"

He led her through small twisting hallways. Into a large, hot, crowded kitchen with odd smells and lots of shouting. On the way they stopped by the servants quarters and Hal found an ombre orange lady's maid uniform that fit Rey almost perfectly. And finally they made their way to a small winding staircase beneath a small door.

"Just overhead is the throne room. Out this door is the platform where the queen sits. Take this food and drink to the small table by her throne. Keep your head down and bow as you walk backwards. Then get the hell out of here as fast as you can."

"Okay," her heart was in her stomach now. "Let's do this."

He opened the door for her and she quietly stepped out. She slowly made her way to the queens side listening as she went for the voices and trying to decipher who they belonged to.

"It would be a great honor to have Naboo become a leading member in our trade delegation, your majesty." That was definitely Hux.

"And what would Naboo receive in return for this… membership," that was the Queen. She went to sat the wine and tray on the table listening to heavy foot steps approach the base of the platform.

"You would receive protection from those who would seek to harm you and your people," it was him. It was Kylo Ren. She nearly dropped the tray of food and wine on the floor but the force steadied it for her.

"You would also be a part of a protected trade route and open market. Naboo hasn't been as… well off in the last few years, has it?"

She bowed and backed away, slowly turning to leave the throne room and escape to the family quarters.

"If you'll excuse me," she heard him say as she shut the door behind her and began to walk towards the family quarters. Slow down, breath, she thought to herself. She tried her best to walk calmly with her head down as the steps behind her gained on her until she could see the black boots beside her.

"I must say, Rey. Orange doesn't suit you."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long since I last posted! Life has been a little crazy but I'll try to keep things coming more regularly.

* * *

"Keep walking, I don't need anyone to know you're here," said Kylo Ren. She kept her head down as they exited the palace into the courtyard where the entry her small apartment was. How could she have been so stupid? He had known where they were this whole time and she hadn't warned _anyone_. Serves her right to be left behind.

"It isn't your fault, you know," he said. "I'm not after the resistance."

"Then what are you doing here?! And stop reading my mind!" She couldn't keep the annoyance and anger out of her voice.

"Making a business proposition to one of the wealthiest planets in the galaxy," he replied nonchalantly.

"What kind of proposition?" Now she was curious, damn it all! They walked up a short flight of stairs and entered her apartment.

"Like I said, it's just business," he looked around the small apartment. "Is this where you were last time we met?"

"Yes. _Why_?" He walked past her and out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful starry night with a large golden moon hanging overhead.

"We used to come here when I was a child. It's one of the only places I have good memories."

"You used to vacation here? I never even knew a planet like this could exist," Rey said joining him on the balcony and staring wide eyed out at the world. "I'd give anything to settle down some place like this. Have honest work, a place I could call my own… A family." They stood silently for a few moments.

"Are you and the resistance pilot…?" He asked making a point to keep his eyes fixed on the moon ahead.

"Who wants to know?" She said testily.

"I do," His gaze shifted towards her, his eyes, unblinking, searched hers. She could feel her cheeks begin to boil as she turned away.

"No," she saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye. "But he did kiss me," he was not smiling now. "Is that why you're here? To ask invasive questions about my personal life?"

"I'm here to ask you to reconsider my offer," he said, his mind still picturing that damn pilot's mouth on Rey's.

"You know I can't, Ben."

"Yes, you can," he said reaching out and placing his hands on her shoulders. They could feel everything in that moment. He knew some part of her wanted to be with him. He felt the conflict in her, the desire to run away from everyone and everything. How trapped she felt. And she felt him, he was full of hope for a better future and was completely vulnerable to her. He didn't need her. He _wanted_ her. That was something she'd never felt. She backed away from him and their connection broke.

"Come with me, Rey," he asked arm extended.

"I'm scared."

"I know. Trust me," he said reaching for her. She sat frozen trying to clear her mind and think through her options. The future was so unclear. She could stay here and wait for the resistance to come back, but that felt too much like Jakku.

"I have a condition," she said.

"Anything."

"I want to be free to do as I please. I'm not going to be your prisoner."

"I know. And I'll respect that," his hand was still reaching toward her. "Rey, please, I can't lose you again."

Slowly, but decidedly, she took it. She felt his relief wash over him as he bent his head to touch hers. They stayed that way for some time both breathing easier than they ever had before.

"Then let's go," he said pulling her hand gently.

"Now?!"

"Yes," he smiled at her. They walked around the palace to his ship where she took the co-pilot's seat and together they headed towards the supremacy.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything had gone perfectly. He had spent no more than three hours on Naboo before Rey agreed to join him and they flew away in his ship together. But now, sitting side by side, he couldn't think of anything to say to her. They'd never spent any length of time together… _actually_ together. What if after all this they found themselves awkward strangers?

Snoke had planted a version of Rey in his mind. The version Snoke needed Ben to see in order to manipulate him deeper into his darkness. A girl abandoned and alone in need of a teacher, a mentor… He did know she was a great fighter, strong with the force and devout in her convictions. He knew her as an enemy and as a thing to win but he didn't know _her._ As they came out of light speed he turned his head minutely to catch a glimpse of her hoping it would provide some reassurance... but it didn't. It solidified how lost he felt around her.

* * *

As they pulled Kylo's ship into the hangar on the Supremacy, Rey finally mustered the courage to break the silence.

"This place is massive," she said as she turned finally to look at him. His dark eyes stared back at hers sending electric shocks up her spine and causing the hair on her arms to raise.

"Yes," he replied.

And then it hit her. What was she doing here? She didn't know this man! This was about the biggest mistake she'd made in her life. They hadn't spoken during the entire twenty minute journey and now he was giving her one word answers…. What was she thinking? He would suddenly be the man she'd seen in her mind on Ahch-To? That hadn't been real. And now she was here next to a person she didn't even know! Tears began to well in her eyes as the magnitude of the last few hours washed over her. Her friends, the rebellion, had left her and now she was on her enemies ship acting as his co-pilot. It was beginning to be too much, she felt dizzy and terrified.

Then a black gloved hand rested on her small bare one. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. She took a few deep breaths and let his comfort wash over her. And when she was ready they silently left the ship and she followed behind him through the maze of hallways on the Supremacy.

It didn't take long for them to get where they were going. After taking an elevator to the top level of the ship he led her to the end of a long hallway where a large dark door waited.

"Where are we?" She asked timidly.

"We're at your quarters," he said turning to look at her. "I thought you might be more comfortable if you were able to settle in on your own."

"Yes… Thank you," she could feel the urge to crawl into a bed and sleep as long as she possibly could. He nodded and began to walk away. "Ben, wait!" she yelled after him.

"Yes?" But she wasn't sure what she wanted from him.

"Umm… Sleep well," she said as she entered the room and shut the doors behind her. The room was dim and large and as soon as she found the large bed she crawled under the covers and fell into a dark and deep sleep.

* * *

When Ben returned to his own quarters (which were just around the corner from Rey's) he stripped off his clothes, turned on the faucet and soaked himself in boiling hot water letting it run over his face as his mind raced. He thought of every encounter with Rey he'd had up to this point. Every action that led up to this moment. His attitude towards her had changed immensely since the day he'd captured her from Takodana. Then he'd wanted to use her as a tool. Now he didn't know what he wanted other than to protect her and keep her close. Would he train her? Would she let him?

When the water began to run cold he turned it off, put on loose black pants and laid down in his bed trying to quiet his mind. As he started drifting off to sleep he felt a disturbance in the force and opened his mind and feelings. There was such despair. A child, a girl, screaming " _come back!"_ as a silver ship flew away. Followed by years of solitude and poverty. A gnawing hope that twisted into anguish. There was so much pain. He meditated in his half dream state until his groggy mind put the pieces together.

"Rey," he said sitting up. He quickly pulled a tunic over his head and ran through the hall around the corner to her room and knocked loudly on the door. She opened it looking disheveled. She'd obviously been sleeping but there were tears in her eyes and she was short of breath. He entered the room pulling her into him and held on tightly. She cried for a minute letting herself be held together by him.

"Ben," she said between sobs. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't care if Vader himself is there! We have to go back!" Finn shouted as the ships hopped into light speed. Everything had happened so fast and by the time he'd boarded the ship and realized Rey was not on board it was too late.

"Finn," General Organa spoke calmly. "Rey is capable. She survived on her own on Jakku for over a decade."

"I know she's capable, General, _however_ no one was hunting her down on Jakku! For all we know she has been captured and your own son will torture her!"

"I'm with Finn on this one,"said Poe. "We can't abandon our own. We need to go back."

"And what do you think we'll find? Her hiding out waiting for us to come back?" said the General. "I know the force. I feel it. And I can tell you she's not on Naboo."

"That's great for you that you can feel the _force_ but I can't put my trust in that right now," said Finn.

"You'll have to. She'll make contact soon, I know it. Now, let's find a place to settle."

* * *

Finn was furious and scared. He and Rey hadn't spoken since the vigil on Naboo when she told him she didn't have feelings for him. It had stung but their friendship was more important and he hoped maybe someday things would change for her. Or that his feelings would fade. Rose had been a comfort to him since but he felt closed off from her. She wanted something from him he couldn't give just yet.

"Finn," came Rose's voice from behind him. He half turned towards her a bit annoyed.

"Yeah?"

"We'll get her back," she said, eyes cast down. "Even if we have to do it by ourselves." At this Finn exhaled his annoyance and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm here if you need to talk," she whispered into his chest.

"I'd like that," he tugged her hand and led her to the hidden floorboard where he and Rey had sat just a week ago. They climbed down and sat quiet for a moment holding hands.

"What's on your mind?" Rose asked timidly.

"You heard Leia. Rey isn't even on Naboo! Even if we turned around now it's too late."

"Where do you think she is?"

"Probably with him," he said through gritted teeth.

"Who?"

"If I tell you something do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"You know I'd do anything for you, Finn." And he knew she meant it.

"Rey and Kylo Ren have some sort of… bond or connection. It's through the force as far as we know."

"Okay…" He watched her brow furrow as she tried to process the information. "I don't really understand what you're saying but… this changes a lot. When you say _connection_ do you mean like a romantic thing?" He didn't respond but gave her a meaningful glance. "Okay then! I'm not going to pretend I get that at all!" Her eyes were wide as the information sunk in. "Do you think that's how they found us?"

"I do."

"And you think she's with him now?"

"I think she's doing what she's always done."

"What?"

"Surviving."

* * *

Rey woke with a gasp. It took her a moment to remember where she was. A wave of embarrassment hit her as she remembered Ben opening the door to her room and pulling her sobbing into his arms. What had she said? _Don't ever leave me_. She practically crumbled into her self and under the covers as her cheeks lit on fire.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" She shouted into her pillow. It was no use now. She'd said it and, to her dismay, she'd meant it. A soft knock on the door startled her out from under the blanket and she ran across the room to answer. It was a droid with a tray of food.

"Madame, here is your breakfast. I've also brought you a fresh change of clothes," it said leaving the tray of food on a small table and setting a pile of dark cloth on her dresser. "Can I get you anything else, Ma'am?" She shook her head. "Good day!" the droid said leaving her chambers and closing the door behind itself.

She immediately ran to the food on the table realizing she was completely famished. She'd not been this hungry since leaving Jakku. After scarfing down everything on the tray she found the shower, bathed and dressed in the fresh clothes from the droid. It was a simple black and gray outfit that fit her perfectly. She left her hair down for the first time in years. There was no reason to put it up which was relieving and unnerving at the same time.

Once she was ready for the day, Rey realized she had no place to be. She could go exploring around the ship or stay in her room. The day was her own. She didn't know how to contact Kylo Ren. He could be anywhere, he may not even be on the ship. She rolled her eyes again thinking about last night. She had to get her mind off of it somehow! Exploring it was!

She took off at a quick pace down the hallway and at the first intersection collided with the one person she was trying to avoid.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She said as he steadied her.

"It's nothing," he said. "Might I ask where you're headed?"

"I'm not sure. Thought I'd explore a bit," she looked around awkwardly trying not to make eye contact.

"Well, I was just on my way to your quarters to see if I could show you around. Any interest?" He caught her eyes finally and she stammered a dumb, "Uh huh." He smiled gently taking her hand in his.

They'd been walking around for about an hour and Rey had to admit the large ship was well designed and easy to maneuver. She, hopefully, would not get lost now that she understood the basic layout. Finally they entered the main hangar where they'd come in the day before. Kylo led her to a beautiful chrome passenger ship about the size of the Falcon. She couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful it was.

"Is this yours?" She asked running to touch the cold metal landing gear.

"No," he laughed shaking his head. "It's yours."

"What?" She spun around taking in his eyes.

"I promised you your freedom," he said serious. "It's yours, Rey." Her mind began to race with all of the possibilities and places she could go. She could find a nice planet to settle down on or explore the galaxy. "I only hope," he said staring at her, "You'll come back to me." It was like the throne room all over again. He was pleading with her to stay with him.

"Ben,"

"Last night. I promised I'd never leave you and I meant it. But I'd understand if you left me." She didn't know what to say. "I'll let you look around inside. It's full on fuel. I'm sure you can find your way back to your quarters should you choose to return," he said and abruptly walked away.

She watched him retreat, willing him to turn around and come back to her, but he didn't. When he'd disappeared inside of an elevator, she turned around and walked up the ramp into her new ship. It was beautiful. She ran her fingers across the smooth chrome control panel. Freedom at her fingertips.

* * *

Kylo immediately returned to his quarters after breaking one of the elevators by punching through the control panel. He collapsed exhausted onto his bed even though it was only mid-day. He'd just gotten the thing he wanted and now, not even twenty-four hours later, she was gone. And it was his own fault! Of all the things she could have asked him for it was the one thing that would break him. But he'd made up his mind on the matter. He'd be willing to break for her.

There was a light rap on the door. "Not now!" He growled throwing a tray of dishes across the room. But the knocking continued until he angrily strided towards the door and opened it. Whoever was on the other side would pay for this.

"Ben," said Rey.

"Why are you here?" He said trying to sound annoyed but still shocked at seeing her.

"The galaxy can wait. May I come in?" She asked entering his room and closing the door. She walked cautiously towards him. "We need to talk about… This," she stammered. He remained silent. "What I mean is… there is obviously _something_ going on between us. At least there is for me. I find myself wanting to be close to you even though we're not…"

"We're not what?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. "We're not right for each other."

"What does that mean?"

"You know perfectly well things would never work between us," she said flustered and blushing.

"I disagree," he countered.

"Really?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Really! You've never given us the chance to find out!"

"I can't do that, Ben!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE IT WOULD HURT TOO MUCH TO LOSE YOU!" She screamed back with tears beginning to drip down her face.

"You won't lose me, Rey. I promised," they stared at each other, hearts racing. "To hell with it," said Kylo force pulling Rey across the room to him.

As their lips met a burst of fire consumed their bodies. Both of their walls came crashing down as they clung to each other in a furious dance breathing one another in. This was bliss and balance. For the first time Kylo Ren felt steady and sure. And Rey felt safe and strong.


End file.
